Tainted Love
by StarlightPhoenix
Summary: DISCONTINUED MPREG Kai gets pregnant with Tala's child! Woo! However, while Kai is dreading it, Tala can't wait! Will their relationship stand the test of time?
1. Chapter 1

**Tainted Love**

**Chapter One**

Tala took a drink of cola and began to eat his crisps again. Life was pretty much… normal. Not that Tala minded that. He preferred it, in fact. It meant things weren't going to be surprising and things wouldn't go wrong. Besides, he'd had much more surprise than he needed from his years back in the Abbey.

"Oh my God! I don't believe it!"

Tala ignored his partner. He was used to sudden outbursts like this. It became the usual routine. He probably couldn't fix his hair right, or his clothes were creased, or something. Kai took great concern in his appearance and wouldn't be satisfied until it was perfect.

"I'm pregnant?" was the next shocked scream from the bathroom.

Tala jumped up and made his way upstairs, wondering what Kai's antics were all about. He only succeeded in getting to the landed before Kai tackled him, hitting him weakly.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Tala asked in confusion, easily avoiding the attacks from the younger blader. He caught Kai's arm and twisted it into an uncomfortable position, careful not to cause him any pain.

"I freaking hate you for this!" Kai twisted, trying to get free. "I… hate you."

He collapsed onto his chest in exhaustion from both crying and trying to kill his love.

"Kai, what is it?" Tala whispered, caressing Kai in his arms as he sobbed into his chest.

"Look…" hiccupped Kai, handing something to Tala.

A pregnancy test… reading positive.

"How could… this have happened?" Tala wondered, bewildered.

Kai shook his head. His tears were almost gone now; his sobs were all that remained. "I don't know."

"There must be an explanation. We'll just…" Tala looked down at Kai. "…think about it later."

Kai nodded, unable to speak.

- - -

Tala stroked Kai's hair, watching him sleep. He had tired himself out, stressing out so much. Tala had a feeling he knew why he reacted like he did. Kai was very wary of what others thought of him, thanks to his grandfather. He liked to try to fit in, sometimes even lying about some things to make friends. How many guys do you see pregnant everyday? Maybe that was how Kai was thinking…

Kai turned onto his back. Tala looked down at Kai's beautiful face. He sighed.

Tala could feel the pair was to have a long road ahead of them. He knew their relationship would be put to the test, but he also knew they could make it. And when Kai… had the child… Secretly, Tala couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tainted Love**

**Chapter Two**

It had been a few days since Kai received his unexpected news…

Tala felt Kai's arms slide around his waist.

"I'm sorry I hit you the other day. I was just… in shock."

Tala smiled. "It's okay. I'd do the same if I was in your position."

- - -

Kai's grip tightened on Tala's hand as they stepped up the reception desk.

"I'm here… for an ultrasound," Kai stuttered.

The receptionist looked up from the computer. "Excuse me?"

Kai's cheeks reddened. "I-I'm here for an ultrasound."

"Are you joking?" she snorted. "Look, get out. We've got genuine patients here."

Tala growled. "He is genuine!"

She shook her head. "I may not be a doctor, but I know men don't get pregnant."

"You're not a doctor, so get us one!"

"Excuse me, sir. We have many ill patients here waiting for treatment. We do not need timewasters like you!"

Kai's head bowed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Geez, you guys are meant to help!" Tala grunted. "I promise you, we have a male pregnancy here. Just look at the computer. We got an appointment for an ultrasound!"

"Name," she snapped.

"K-Kai Hiwatari."

Her face dropped. "I see. Go on through."

"Thank you!" Tala gasped, exasperated.

They walked to their destination and took a seat. Kai twiddled his thumbs, avoiding the gazes of the females in the room.

"I feel so uncomfortable," Kai muttered.

Tala sympathised. "I know."

Eventually the midwife called Kai in.

"Sit down on the bed please," she said softly.

Kai did so.

She began talking about this, that and the other, but Kai wasn't really listening. He examined his environment. The walls were so clean and white. Actually, so were most of the things. And the room was jam-packed with different items.

Suddenly, Kai felt a hand push down on his shoulder. He looked to see Tala half-laughing.

"Pay attention," he grinned. "She told you to lie down."

Kai went red again and did as he said.

"This may be a little cold," the midwife laughed.

A cold sensation on Kai's abdominal area made him jolt up slightly. Both Tala and the midwife laughed.

"You see that?" she wondered. Kai looked at the screen. "That's your baby."

Kai's fist clenched. "No! I don't want it. I don't want it! I know… I'll have an abortion!" He seemed quite impressed with his idea.

But the midwife shook her blonde head. "That's out of the question."

"What? Why?"

"The embryo's latched itself onto some of your vital organs. We can't abort."

"So it grows bigger and then what?"

"Well, you should know that the baby's growth could potentially be fatal, with it being latched onto the organs, but it's unlikely, as long as we get you into hospital in time."

"What about the birth?"

"It'd have to be a caesarean."

"What?" Kai lay back down again. "Oh, why me?"


	3. Author's Note

To anyone who may stumble across this, and those who are anticipating another update:

Due to a lack of inspiration and the loss of my muse, there shall be no further updates to this fanfiction and nor shall it be rewritten and posted again. After making the decision to create a new account, I thought that starting afresh with my fanfiction was my only option. I felt that that way, improvement would be greater and so it would be more beneficial to me as an author. Many of the fanfiction I posted on this account I abhor and if I were to continue or rewrite I believe the same thing would happen again, and I hate to disappoint. Many were typical of other fanfiction and were practically replicas and I also disliked many of the plots that I concocted and so I want to leave them all behind. As I've grown, my fanfiction have too, and these play no part in my future as an author.

Please allow me to take this opportunity to thank each of you who reviewed, favourited and watched and stuck by my works. It truly means a lot to me.

For now, you can catch me over at - the place wheer any future fanfiction will reside. 


End file.
